


like a vice, tight around my heart

by LittleTayy



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: She wondered, curiously, if this was what motherhood felt like? A strange warm affection.Still, she smiled for the girl, dark eyes meeting a matching pair.1x01 'Lyra's Jordan' Episode Tag.
Relationships: Marisa Coulter & Lyra Belacqua - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	like a vice, tight around my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought the hug in the first episode, between Mrs. Coulter and Lyra was interesting! Especially the expression on Mrs. Coulter's face. I just...had to do a little tag to the episode.

The hug is unexpected. More so than the girls request for her servant friend to join them. Marisa already knew that wouldn't be happening. 

But Lyra’s happy, excited arms wrapping around her? That was something Marisa had not prepared for. Children were not her forte, they never had been and she'd not had any extended presence around a child either. At least, not any that were to be under her guardianship. 

Her own arms had come around the girl hesitantly, she knew the action was mirrored by her golden monkey. Even more surprising to her was the way she herself had settled into the hug, holding her child surprisingly gently for only the second time in both their lives. Her brows furrowed as an unfamiliar warmth spread through her; even as the corners of her lips edged up into a smile. 

Affection was not something she felt. Not even all that often for her lovers. But with Lyra, she could feel it bubbling up inside her unexpectedly. She wondered, curiously, if this was what motherhood felt like? A strange warm affection. 

It disturbed Marisa much more than it should have. Her body stiffened in the hug, her hands still holding Lyra but instead of clinging, pushing her away. Affection and love were not in her plans. 

Still, she smiled for the girl, dark eyes meeting a matching pair. 

“Now, I have some work to do,” Marisa started, voice carefully pleasant as she addressed the young girl. “I do believe you shall have some packing to do. You best get on with that,” Marisa continued, words leaving no room for Lyra to doubt that she meant her to do it immediately. 

Marisa watched then, as Lyra stood, the excitement palpable as she nodded. Her words short, precise and somewhat gruff as she took her leave. She doubted that the girl would go back to her quarters; it was much more likely she would try to find her little friend. 

Marisa stayed seated for a moment, watching the girl and her daemon pass through the door before standing. A breath released slowly, a hand flitting up to rest against her collarbone, fingers finding her pendant. It was a contemplative tic that she'd developed and had never trained herself out of. 

She took several steps towards the doors, shutting them solidly as her gaze fell to her golden monkey. Her daemon was gazing at her almost accusatory and Marisa glared, simply looking away. “Don't,” she hissed quietly, already knowing what the monkey wanted to say. 

She had a mission. She had plans. She was not going to let the vice like warm tendril of affection she felt for Lyra wind around her heart. She was not going to be distracted. 

She was not.


End file.
